


I'm Sorry

by Emerald_Heart12



Series: Miraculous One-Shot Collection [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Kinda, This is more of a poem than a fic, Well she writes an apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Heart12/pseuds/Emerald_Heart12
Summary: Title: I'm SorryRating: KGenre(s): AngstCharacter(s): Chloé BourgeoisShip(s): [N/A]Summary: Chloé writes an apology letter after making a huge mistake.Excerpt: She bit her lip as her pen touched the paper, writing lines that came to her at random, ignoring the tears that splashed the text.Word Count: 327





	I'm Sorry

Chloé took out a pen from her pen stand, and pulled out a lined piece of scented blue paper. She bit her lip as her pen touched the paper, writing lines that came to her at random, ignoring the tears that splashed the text. 

 

_Dear Adrien,_

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry that I yelled. I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't know the situation really couldn't wait._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you. It wasn't meant to sting. Now I wish I hadn't ever said a thing._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry that I asked. I didn't mean to be rude. I didn't want to ruin your perfect mood._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry that I cried. I wanted to apologise; I really tried. I didn't know it would hurt you inside._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry I fought back. I should have let you tell me that I wasn't right. I didn't want for you to think I acted in spite._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry that I lied. You probably think I'm this manipulative beast inside. I wish the monster in me would just curl up and hide._

_I'm sorry._

_Most of all, I'm sorry I ruined your life._

_—Chloé_

 

 _They rhyme_ , she noticed belatedly. Just as she placed it into an envelope, she debated actually giving him the poem. She knew it would hurt him. Chloé told herself that she didn't want to hurt Adrien. But there was a part of her that lusted to see the hurt in his eyes, for him to know he hurt her and to feel the pain in return. No, it wouldn't be a knife through the heart. It would be a thousand tiny little needles, stabbing through one at a time.

        Chloé tamped down the thought. She may not always be nice to her classmates, but she wasn't a monster. Strengthening her resolve, she sealed the envelope and walked back to school, placing it gingerly on Adrien's desk. _I'm sorry, Adrien._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the other day to my family when I was particularly upset. And the way Chloé feels in this, about wanting to hurt with a thousand tiny needles rather than a quick stab... it was pretty much how I felt.


End file.
